The Dark Truth
by lmfaoisthebest
Summary: Lucy goes on a mission with Team Natsu, like normal. But, Lucy gets kidnapped and they find her keys laying in a pool of blood. They thought Lucy was killed, but 9 moths later came the S-Class exams. They arrive and Natsu meets Zeref with someone who they thought would never see again. Rated T just incase
1. Lucy dead?

**HEY GUYS! Enjoy! Sorry, I make all my fanfics about ZerCy. I LOVE THAT COUPLE! If you don't then don't read this! Don't insult me, because you don't like this couple.**

**SUMMARY: **_Lucy goes on a mission with Team Natsu, like normal. But, Lucy gets kidnapped and they find her keys laying in a pool of blood. They thought Lucy was killed, but 9 moths later came the S-Class exams. They arrive and Natsu meets Zeref with someone who they thought would never see again. (You can probably guess who, right?)_

* * *

"Taking out a dark guild... you took this one?!" Shouted Lucy at Natsu showing her the request.

"It'll be easy, come on Lucy! We won't be able to pay your rent!" Begged Natsu with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Fine." Lucy sighed.

Natsu smiled as well as Erza and Gray who thought she'd never accept. Natsu grabbed her hand and ran to the guild doors. Lucy's face turned a little pink. Erza led the way to the train station. Natsu begged her to walk the way but she dragged him onto the train. When we got off the train Natsu kissed the ground and told it he would never leave it again. Lucy giggled at this as she followed Erza and Gray to the mayors office.

"We're from Fairy Tail, we came from the request you sent." Erza told him sitting down on the chairs in front of the desk.

The mayor looked up from the papers he was writing. He looked relief and a bit nervous at the same time.

"Please help! It's a really strong guild! Hundreds have died trying to defeat them! Please, they'll destroy our town!" He yelled with tears streaming down his face.

The mayors eyes were buried in deep depths of grief and sorrow. They were black and bloodshot due to lack of sleep and tears.

Team Natsu nodded their head and walked out. After a few hours of wondering around the forest. A twig snapped and everyone turned their head in the direction it came from. A black haired man stepped out surrounded by many others.

"What do we have here? Fairy Tail?!" The black haired man laughed.

Natsu became angry at his laughing and ran quickly at the man. The man simply dodged and placed his hand in the air. The people around him ran as quick as bullet creating dust so they couldn't see anything. When the dust slowly disappeared the guild was gone.

"Come out, you cowards!" Natsu yelled into the never ending rows of trees.

No one came back to Natsu's request. Natsu turned around to see Erza, Gray and Happy coughing from the dust. Natsu noticed the missing girl and turned around millions of times to find her. She was no where.

"LUCY!" Natsu called out which made Erza, Gray and Happy look around.

"Where is she?" Asked Erza looking around.

"We got to find her!" Happy said as tears fell down his cheecks.

Everyone nodded in agreement and split up to look for Lucy.

**(With the dark guild;)**

Lucy woke up to find herself in a small cabin in the forest. Lucy looked down to grab her keys but they were gone. She heard the noise of keys hitting each other. With that sound she looked up to see the black haired man holding her keys. Anger flooded her face but turned into shock as she heard a girl scream and a spray of red covered her. The man laughed and threw her keys into the red bath that was left by the girl.

"W-What did you do?" Lucy stuttered with a scared tone.

The man looked back at Lucy. "Be prepared, that'll happen to you."

With that the man walked away. Anger wiped away the shock that Lucy had on her face. She stood up and a dark mist circled around her. The man stopped and turned back around, then suddenly it all turned to black, a black he could never escape from.

**(With Team Natsu;)**

They finally found a small cabin and had rejoined with each other. They walked in to find a pool of blood with Lucy's keys. Natsu was the first to see this, and fell to the floor with a sad look and tears threatening to fall. Erza and Gray saw this and joined Natsu on the floor. They didn't want to see Lucy's dead body laying helplessly, so the returned back to the guild.

When they returned to the guild, the doors slammed behind them. They walked in tears dropping endlessly down their faces. At first the guild looked happy to see them, but as they saw the tears they looked worried. They soon noticed Lucy wasn't there with them, this got them really worried.

"What happened?" Mira asked, looking scared.

Erza looked up with both her eyes dropping tears.

"L-Lucy... d-died." Erza stuttered through tears.

The guild looked up sad and scared. After a while they began to cry knowing their friend was gone. Mira had dropped glasses as tears blurred her eyes and Cana through away her alcohol. Others just looked down to the floor and watched their tears drop on the floor. No one spoke, all the noice was coming from whimpers from the guild.

"Lu-chan's really gone?" Asked Levy braking the silence.

Natsu nodded brushing tears away. Levy looked down again. No one spoke again.

**(With Lucy;)**

She looked to all the body's she had just killed. A small smirk was placed on her face. She walked away from the cabin and left her keys behind. She heard Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy talking. Having no time to see them, she ran away and found her way out. She walked to the mayor to get her money for defeating the guild. Once she arrived she asked for her money and thanked him when she got it. She walked out not looking back. The only thing Lucy could think about was to find her other half.

**Yeah so this is the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed! **

**IMPORTANT FOR PEOPLE WHO ARE READING MY OTHER STORYS: I have to write a story for school based on a programme you like, so I decided to do this. I will update them when I've finished this and given it into school! Sorry people! But I will be posting this...**

**Anyway, I'll update soon!**


	2. I saw her'

**Previously:**

She looked to all the body's she had just killed. A small smirk was placed on her face. She walked away from the cabin and left her keys behind. She heard Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy talking. Having no time to see them, she ran away and found her way out. She walked to the mayor to get her money for defeating the guild. Once she arrived she asked for her money and thanked him when she got it. She walked out not looking back. The only thing Lucy could think about was to find her other half.

**Chapter 2:**

9 months since Lucy "died", the guild has let go of their past and moved on except Natsu. Natsu never had forgot Lucy and the only thing he dreams about at night is when Lucy was still alive.

Yesterday, The master had told who would be participating in the S-class exams. They had already chosen their partner. Natsu was with Happy, Gray was with Loke, Juvia with Lisanna, Levy with Gajeel, Elfman and Evergreen, Freed and Biscklow, Mest and Wendy and Cana and Kinana (A/N: Lucy's dead so she can't go with Cana, also Kinana is the snake that Cobra had by the way).

A few days later they arrived at the ship ready to leave. Like normal, Natsu got motion sickness.

"Wendy... please... use that spell.." Natsu begged Wendy and then she sighed giving in.

"Fine!" Wendy let out another sigh then preformed the spell.

Almost instantly, Natsu got up, his face turning back to white.

"Thanks Wendy!" Natsu thanked giving his famous smile.

"Natsu, your better now?" Lisanna asked giving Natsu a hug.

Lisanna and Natsu had been going out for 2 months now. Natsu never actually liked Lisanna in that way, they were just great friends. Yet, he said yes just to get over Lucy's death, but it never worked.

"We're getting close to the island now!" Lisanna smiled, pulling back from her hug.

Natsu smiled back then noticed a girl walking behind Lisanna, crying. She had blonde hair that reminded him of Lucy. She was wearing a white small top and a blue mini skirt, like what Lucy used to wear. Natsu was surprised, looking at the girl as she kept walking.

"-Su? Natsu? Hello, anyone there?" Lisanna asked waving her hand in Natsu's face.

Natsu got out of his trance and looked at Lisanna and nodded still surprised. He looked back up and the girl was gone.

"We're here! Let me explain the first task!" The master said and began to tell them what was going to happen. "Now the exam starts now!" The master said after explaining.

"But we're still on the ship." Replied Cana looking confused.

"So that means... Happy! Lets go!" Natsu grinned pointing to sea.

They began to fly but crashed due to ruins circling the ship. Freed and Biscklow already were racing ahead.

"In 5 minuets the ruins we'll go!" Smirked Freed dangerously close to the island.

"Wait, Levy you can rewrite ruins, can't you?" Natsu asked looking happy and prund of himself for knowing.

Levy nodded and started rewriting them.

"But only for me and Gajeel to go through!" Levy grinned and Levy and Gajeel jumped from the boat.

Natsu cursed under his breath and waited for the ruins to dis-activate. Finally they disappeared and Natsu flew away with Happy.

In seconds Natsu and Happy were already at the 8 caves and thought on which one to choose.

"How about we choose E for Erza?" Natsu asked Happy.

"Why do you want to fight Erza?" Happy asked looking curious. (A/N: I can't remember why, sorry!)

They walked into the cave E, but get meted by Gildarts instead. Natsu was shocked by this also annoyed that Erza wasn't there.

After a while of talking, they finally begin to fight. (You know the fight up till when Natsu looses) Natsu fell to the floor, sweating.

"I... loose?" Natsu asked, looking annoyed.

"Fear is good, Natsu, it helps you get stronger..." Gildart's was saying.

"Natsu...?" Asked a female voice.

Natsu stopped crying and looked up, spotting Gildart's was still talking. A familiar face smiled at him. She was resting her body on her knees and was at level to look Natsu in the eyes.

"Lucy...?" Natsu asked looking up, shocked.

Gildart's had stopped talking and stared at Natsu. Happy was also staring at Natsu, confused and nervous he was hallucinating.

"Natsu, win! Your much better than this. Picture it's that dark guild." Lucy told him smiling still.

Her eyes glistened with a hint of sadness. Natsu nodded and stood up. Lucy smiled and disappeared.

"It's not over yet, I'm still standing!" Natsu glared at Gildart's imagining it was that dark guild that killed Lucy.

Gildarts smirked and started attacking. Natsu dodged quickly and emotionless.

"I can't loose. I told Lucy I would win!" Natsu shouted making it echo through the cave.

This made Happy and Gildarts stare at Natsu. Gildart's was too busy replaying what Natsu had just said that he didn't see Natsu jump up and start attacking with fire burning on his fists. Hitting Gildart's back and forth, Natsu gets Gildart's to the ground.

"I win." Natsu told Gildarts emotionless.

Gildarts nods and closes his eyes exhausted. Natsu ran out of the guild and found Juvia and Lisanna, Cana and Kinana, Gray and Loke, Levy and Gajeel and Elfman and Evergreen. Natsu looked around to see if Lucy was there, but she wasn't.

"She's not here." Natsu whispered to himself but with Gajeel's good hearing he heard what Natsu said.

"Who's not here?" Asked Gajeel munching on some iron.

"Lucy." Natsu said still looking around.

Everyone looked at Natsu in sadness remembering Lucy. Lisanna was slightly mad that Natsu was still remembering Lucy.

"She's dead." Levy told Natsu, putting on a brave face but couldn't hold the tears in.

"No she isn't!" Natsu shouted making everyone gasp and look up. "I saw her when I was fighting Gildart's and she told me to win..." Natsu trailed of answering the question they were thinking.

They all stared at Natsu gasping. Levy was crying as well as Cana who's tears slowly fell out of her eyes.

"Well done, now for the- what happened?" Asked the master cutting himself off from his first sentence.

"N-Natsu saw Lu-chan!" Stuttered Levy while crying.

This made master stare intently at Levy then at Natsu.

"Is it true Lucy's still alive?" Asked master.

Natsu nodded, "We should carry on the exam's and hope to see her again." Natsu smiled hoping to get to S-Class and find Lucy again.

"Ok, next test is to find the 1st master's grave. I'll be waiting there!" Master told them and walked off.

"Alright, let's go Happy!" Natsu smiled at Happy.

"Aye, sir!" Replied Happy.

Natsu ran off accompanied by Happy. They thought of possible places were it could be. They ran through rows of trees but Natsu stopped and turned in a different direction. Happy noticed and turned to Natsu, "What is it, Natsu?" Happy asked.

"I feel a dark magic coming from that direction. Happy can you fly me there?" Asked Natsu pointing in the direction he was facing.

Happy nodded and grabbed Natsu's back and lifted him up and flew at max speed to the direction. They reached a black haired man staring at Elfman and Evergreen. A dark mist apeared around the man and it spread to Elfman and Evergreen. Happy dropped Natsu as he knew what Natsu was thinking. Natsu landed on Elfman and Evergreen and made them duck the attack.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked him, angrily.

"Natsu..." The man said Natsu's name making Natsu gasped.

"Who are you and what are you doing on the guild's sacred island?" Natsu asked more fiercely.

The black haired man was dressed in very old robes and had water streaming out his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by high-heels clapping on the ground. A cloaked figure came behind the black haired man and stood beside him.

"Who are you and what are you doing on our sacred ground?!" Yelled Natsu repeating what he already said.

The cloaked figure held out her right arm and a Fairy Tail insignia was marked on her hand in pink.

"You forgot... I'm from Fairy Tail!" Said the cloaked figure. "How could you forget me, Natsu?"


	3. Oh, sorry

**Previously:**

"Who are you and what are you doing on our sacred ground?!" Yelled Natsu repeating what he already said.

The cloaked figure held out her right arm and a Fairy Tail insignia was marked on her hand in pink.

"You forgot... I'm from Fairy Tail!" Said the cloaked figure. "How could you forget me, Natsu?"

**Chapter 3:**

The cloaked figure pulled down the hood to show blonde hair get blown backwards by the wind. A straight line replaced her beautiful smile. Her chocolate brown eyes normally glistened happiness but it was berried under anger. Natsu store shocked along with Happy, Elfman and Evergreen.

"Lucy..." Natsu trailed almost crying to see her again since last time.

"Didn't you die?" Evergreen said bluntly.

"Did you see my body then?" Lucy asked her.

"We didn't want to!" Natsu interrupted as Evergreen was about to talk.

"So how do you know I died?" Lucy asked Natsu, confused.

"Your keys were left in blood, you would never leave your keys anywhere!" Natsu told her, beginning to cry.

"I don't need them any more, I found my other half." Lucy told him, emotionless. "We're going. Come on, Zeref."

The black haired man followed Lucy, looking back to see Natsu looking confused. Lucy and Zeref disappeared in between the long row of trees. A loud aircraft sound distracted Natsu from his thoughts. He looked up to see the mark of Glimore Heart heading this way. Natsu cursed under his breath looking back to Elfman, Evergreen and Happy, crying and frozen to the spot.

"Guys, Glimore Heart is coming! We got to find the others!" Natsu yelled making them stop crying and unfreeze themselves.

A red flare light was shot up telling danger was on the island and that the exams will have to be paused. They knew exactly were to go, to the meeting point were you go if you fail in the exams. Elfman and Evergreen began to run to the meeting point leaving Natsu looking back to were Lucy left. Natsu began to run to and followed behind Elfman. Soon they arrived to find everyone else there.

"Natsu!" Shouted Lisanna hugging Natsu.

"Why are you guys crying?" Erza asked Natsu, Elfman, Evergreen and Happy.

"We saw Lucy!" Evergreen told them making the others stare at them.

"So all the fairies are here?" Said a man from behind them.

On his arm there was the insignia of Glimore Heart. He had long blonde hair and was laughing evilly. Around him was a girl with dark black hair that reminded Fairy Tail of the girl from the old council, because she was. Next to her was a pink haired girl who wore earmuffs. Then a man with brown hair and a small beard. Next to him was a man with pale white skin and black hair. Opposite him was a goat wearing a suit. Next to him was a man with grey hair and sunglasses.

"Your from Glimore Heart, right?" Asked the master noticing his insignia.

He kept laughing and nodded.

"We don't care about you Fairies, we're looking for Zeref." Said the young girl with pink hair.

Natsu, Elfman, Evergreen and Happy looked at each other.

"Wasn't the man who was with Lucy Zeref?" Happy asked them and they nodded.

"Lucy?!" The dark haired girl asked, Ultear, looking at them scared.

Natsu nodded then looked at the rest of Fairy Tail looking at them confused.

"Well, master said if we meet Fairy Tail to fight them." The goat said looking at the rest of Glimore Heart.

They nodded and began to run at them. Then stopped and began to cough up blood.

"I don't care about Fairy Tail, but my other half told me to keep Natsu alive." Said a feminine voice from the trees.

The girl walked in between Fairy Tail and Glimore Heart. The blood from Glimore Heart's members got coughed up onto the girls bare feet. Her blonde hair tied up into a high pony tail and was wearing a white top and blue mini skirt.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled, making Glimore Heart's members eyes fill with fear.

"You want Zeref? Why would I let you have him when he saved my life?" Lucy asked emotionless.

Glimore Heart fell to the floor whipping away blood from their mouths. They stood back up and stared into Lucy's dark brown eyes. They were ready in fighting stance but Lucy stood still. Glimore Heart charged at Lucy who didn't move. Lucy put her finger out and moved it to the left quickly knocking Glimore Heart to the left. They stood up and glared death glances at her. Lucy put her hand in front of Glimore Heart and started to crunch her hand into a fist, slowly. As she did Glimore Heart started to bleed from everywhere and it poured out, knocking them unconscious from lack of blood. Lucy began to walk away but got stopped by Mira jumping on her and hugging her.

"LUCY! Your back!" Screamed Mira into Lucy's ear.

"Yeah. I got to wake my other half out of his 'sleeping' state." Lucy said pushing Mira off and walking away.

"Glad your ok!" Erza shouted back, crying.

Lucy waved her hand and kept walking. Everyone was crying that Lucy was safe and that they saw her again.

"Oh, sorry." Apologised Lucy and disappeared.

Everyone looked confused by this comment but before anyone could ask, she was gone. A terrible tremble was heard that shook the ground. A large shadow covered the sun making the island go dark. Everyone looked up but couldn't see it. It dropped down in front of Fairy Tail making them fall back in shock.

"A... Dragon?" Asked Natsu staring wide-eyed.

"That's the one that attacked me when I went on that mission! Acnologia!" Yelled Gildart's slowly walking backwards with the rest of Fairy Tail.

Acnologia started attacking while the master grew taller and began pushing it back. But Acnologia was just to strong and knocked the master down. Fairy Tail grew angry at this and began to fight back. Just when they had gathered in a circle to use all their magic it fell to the floor with a thud. An anonymous figure stood in front of it facing the guild. Blood from Acnologia surrounded the figure and started to run down, like a stream, towards Fairy Tail. The figure stood still with dust covering the figures face. Soon the dust died down, leaving the figure's glare on Fairy Tail.


	4. There back

**Previously:**

Acnologia started attacking while the master grew taller and began pushing it back. But Acnologia was just to strong and knocked the master down. Fairy Tail grew angry at this and began to fight back. Just when they had gathered in a circle to use all their magic it fell to the floor with a thud. An anonymous figure stood in front of it facing the guild. Blood from Acnologia surrounded the figure and started to run down, like a stream, towards Fairy Tail. The figure stood still with dust covering the figures face. Soon the dust died down, leaving the figure's glare on Fairy Tail.

**Chapter 4:**

The figure dropped to the ground making her splash into the large pool of blood. Natsu ran to her then followed by Erza and Gray, who were followed by the rest of Fairy Tail. Natsu skid on the blood but knelled down to look at the body laying on the floor. He looked shocked but embraced the person in a hug. Erza and Gray looked surprised by Natsu's actions, as they stood over the person. The person's hair was dyed red by the blood and so was the persons clothes. _It's_ face was splattered with blood that was trickling down _It's_ cheeks. No one recognised who it was except for Natsu who held _it_ tighter.

"Sorry..." _It_ apologised not opening _It's_ eyes.

They all recognised the voice, "Lucy!" They yelled hugging her.

"Sorry, I made an illusion." Lucy smirked now and opened her eyes.

"An illusion? You mean we wasted our magic on an illusion?" Erza asked looking confused.

"Yeah! That illusion was really weak too. So, goodbye!" Lucy sang standing up and skipping away.

A loud roar shook the ground and then were about to use all their magic in a unison raid. As they did a flash of white light covered them and the island disappeared.

"Why did you make an illusion, Lucy?" Zeref asked looking at the water filling the gap were the island should be.

"Hmm... I wonder why too." Lucy said walking to stand next to Zeref.

Acnologia disappeared into the clouds along with Lucy and Zeref. It would be 7 years until they find Tenrou island along with the rest of Fairy Tail. In that time, many things will change, along with a new member of Fairy Tail.

**7 years later:**

A blonde girl skipped into the heartbroken guild. That girl, of course, was Lucy. Lucy had lied to the guild and had said that she was kidnapped by Zeref, and had to help with the Acnologia attack. But she managed to escape a week afterwards.

Lucy hummed a peaceful song and sat at a table. The rest of the guild gave her a smile and turned back to there sad selves. The guild doors slammed open and a few members from Twilight Org asked for their months pay. Lucy was the strongest member of the guild and had been taking on the hardest jobs and succeeding. However, Lucy was never around when Twilight Org came asking for money, therefore, they hadn't seen Lucy and her magic. Neither had the rest of Fairy Tail as they believed she used her spirits still, but was taught by Zeref, teaching her all his magic.

"This months rent! Pay up now!" Shouted the leader of the small group.

The guild stood up with anger on their faces and Macao got kicked and hit the bar. Lucy, didn't put any emotions on her face, only a straight line. She stepped up and stood in between Twilight Org and Fairy Tail.

"Eh? Who's this?" Asked the leader.

"Lucy. I don't know what business you have with the guild, but leave, this is a warning." Lucy told them, emotionless.

"Do you think your that strong?" Asked the leader, crying with laughter.

"Your laugh is annoying." Lucy told him, emotionless.

"Fine, lets fight then. If you win we won't bother your guild, if not you have to pay up front, now!" The leader kept laughing, making Lucy flinch with irritation.

"Fine." Lucy smirked.

"Lucy, we don't have enough money!" Yelled Macao, worried.

At this point, Romeo, Bisca and Alzack arrived back. Looking confused they stepped in with the rest of Fairy Tail.

"Don't worry. You haven't seen my magic yet." Lucy smirked evilly, sending shivers down the men's back.

Lucy held her palm out and a black circle appeared. Then a black sphere was in her hand. The guild was shocked but kept watching. She threw it at the leader, who fell to the floor badly injured. Twilight Org looked scared but didn't back out.

"Pain." Lucy said to no-one.

Lucy put her hand in front of the men that were still standing. She slowly crunched it into a fist making the men scream in pain. The men began to fall to the floor, blood flowing from everywhere and dying them red.

"Pathetic." Lucy hissed and walked to the request board.

She looked for a job with a large amount of Jewels as a payment. She smiled as she found one perfect for her. Lucy walked over to Macao and asked to go on it and she smiled. Before she could go, a loud tremble shook the guild and they ran out side to find the cause. Lucy followed shortly behind. It was Blue Pegasus' Cristina. It flew over the guild and someone jumped from the flying ship. It was Ichiya who crashed in the floor. Everyone looked surprised and a bit annoyed. Hibiki, Ren and Eve also flew out but using air magic. They landed peacefully and started chatting up Laki, which slightly annoyed the guys. But didn't go near Lucy as Hibiki knew the power Lucy held. Instead that shot her murderous glances and Lucy shot them back. This confused the guild but then Ichiya started talking before they could ask.

"Our work has paid off. Tenrou island still exists!" Smiled Ichiya which shocked the guild.

Lucy gritted her teeth and walked back into the guild. Blue Pegasus noticed this but Fairy Tail was deep in to excitement to acknowledge their surroundings. They boarded a boat and set sail to were Tenrou island was. Lucy went to the job and Macao, Laki, Wakaba and Romeo stayed at the guild. They saw a person standing on the water and she showed them Tenrou island. She ran on to the island and the guild followed. Jet ran off trying to follow her but stopped seeing Natsu laying in the ground. He stared at him and then the rest of the guild came too. They saw Natsu and began to wake him up.

"Oi, Natsu! Wake up!" They all yelled trying to wake the pink haired boy up.

"Lucy! How dare you!" Screamed Natsu waking up and breathing fire.

This woke Happy up and he asked for some fish. Natsu realised she was gone then asked were the others were. The girl, or Mavis the first master of Fairy Tail, showed them to the rest of Fairy Tail. They got back to the guild and they welcomed them home with a smile.

"We're home!" Smiled Natsu walking in with the rest of Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail was excited they jumped onto the others of Fairy Tail and gave him a welcome home hug. They all shared gossip and everything that happened. It was all broken by the guild doors slamming open. Lucy walked in, emotionless. The half of Fairy Tail who were on Tenrou island stared at her in horror while the others smiled at her.

"How did the job go, Lucy?" Asked Romeo smiling, for a change.

"It was to easy." She said smiling at Romeo.

"Lucy, the rest of Fairy Tail is back!" Laki grinned making Lucy's smile drop into a straight line.

Lucy nodded and walked to the request board. She looked for a job that paid well but frowned as she couldn't find one. She went to sit down on a table but was stopped by Natsu charging at her. His fist was on fire but stopped by Romeo. Romeo and Lucy were great friends and Lucy gave Romeo support through the first few months Tenrou island disappeared.

"Romeo, don't worry I'll fight Natsu." Smirked Lucy behind Romeo.

"NO! I don't want Natsu-nii to get hurt like Twilight Org." Romeo cried making Lucy gape with confusion.

"Fine, fine. Then don't charge at me, Natsu, for your sake." Lucy told him, emotionless.

Lucy walked to sit by a table but the whole of Tenrou island Fairy Tail charged at Lucy, shouting things like, "You made us sleep for 7 years!" or "You basically killed us for 7 years!"

Lucy put her hand and was about to crunch it into a fist but Romeo hit it away. Lucy's mouth was open a little and gasped. She pushed Romeo away so he wouldn't get hurt. Lucy closed her eyes and breathed out. She opened them again and dropped to the floor putting her hands in a straight line from her shoulders, to touch the ground, she stretched one leg out behind her, in a sprinting position. A black circle under Lucy's body and sent a black mist under the floor and coming out under the Tenrou island Fairy Tail. They were hurt and fell to the floor in pain.

"I did warn you." Lucy said making her way to her table.

Lucy pulled out a book and began to read it.

"Lucy! You said you wouldn't hurt Natsu-nii!" Cried Romeo staring at Lucy.

"He started to attack me, not my fault." Lucy said looking over her book.

After a few hours of reading, Lucy stood up and walked out of the guild. As she did, Tenrou island Fairy Tail shot her murderous looks. She ignored them and walked out the guild. She walked past a tree and stopped.

"Fairy Tail's returned." She told the tree's that surround her.

"Thing's will get much more interesting." A voice echoed through the tree's.

**So... I got the internet back! YAY! By the way, Tenrou island Fairy Tail, as you can probably guess, The people who saw Lucy on Tenrou island.**

**Also, the reason why Lucy is so harsh to her nakama will be explained next chapter! I will update soon!**


	5. competition

**Previously:**

"Lucy! You said you wouldn't hurt Natsu-nii!" Cried Romeo staring at Lucy.

"He started to attack me, not my fault." Lucy said looking over her book.

After a few hours of reading, Lucy stood up and walked out of the guild. As she did, Tenrou island Fairy Tail shot her murderous looks. She ignored them and walked out the guild. She walked past a tree and stopped.

"Fairy Tail's returned." She told the tree's that surround her.

"Thing's will get much more interesting." A voice echoed through the tree's.

**Chapter 5:**

Lucy walked back to the guild 2 minuets after leaving the guild. As she walked back in the guild looked confused. Lucy sat down at a table and pulled out the book again.

"Lucy-san, were did you go?" Asked Wendy, the only one from Tenrou Fairy Tail who was talking to her.

"Out." Lucy told her simply.

"Where?" Wendy asked looking more confused.

"To the forest." Lucy replied, emotionless.

"Lucy, you went there again!" Smiled Laki serving her a chocolate milkshake.

Lucy nodded in reply and smiled. She started to drink her milkshake and once it was finished, Lucy stood up and walked to the request board. She smiled when she found a high paying one. She tore it off and walked to Mira who approved of it. Lucy walked out of the guild slamming the doors as she left.

"Why does Lucy go to the forest?" Natsu asked Laki who gave him a drink.

"I don't know. It all started when she got back a week later from when you guys 'died'. That was when she arrived back to Fairy Tail and always at this time, 8:29pm, she goes to the forest and comes back 2 minuets later. She has never said why." Laki told him and smiled.

Natsu was thinking about why Lucy was going to the forest and Gray and Erza, who were sitting on the same table as him, knew what he was thinking.

"Natsu, we could follow her if your that concerned." Erza smiled, also curious about Lucy.

Natsu gave her is famous smile meaning 'sure'. It soon died and Natsu got back to fighting with Gray as Erza ate her strawberry shortcake. Lisanna tried to brake Natsu and Gray up, but they ignored her. Erza got annoyed with them and gave them a death glare making them act like best friends. Lisanna whispered something in Natsu's ear and he blushed making Erza's hair jealous. Then the doors slammed open and Lucy walked back in making Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lisanna stare at her.

"Lucy, back already?" Mira asked, getting over the fact Lucy tried to kill them.

Lucy smiled but it turned back into a frown, "Some other guild took it. Also can I participate in the Grand Magic Games this year, Master's?" Lucy smiled a little, walking to a table and looking at the masters.

"Grand Magic Games?" Erza repeated looking at Lucy forgetting what she did.

"Yeah, its an event held every year and the guild which wins gets 30,000,000 Jewels along with the title as 'Fiore's strongest guild.' But we always loose because they never choose me to fight anyone" Lucy sighed and sounding like the old Lucy. "It starts 3 months from now!"

The guild sighed and Natsu went running out of the guild shouting, "Come on Happy! Lets go train!" And then was followed by Happy's famous saying, "Aye, sir!"

Erza and Gray sighed also walking out ready to train. Along with the rest of the guild laughing and chatting. Lucy sat on the table and put her feet up, smirking.

"Lucy, your not going to train?" Asked a grinning Lisanna.

"There's no need, I'm already strong enough to beat you and any other guild." Lucy told her, smirking. Lucy knew this would annoy Lisanna, so she did it.

"Oh, really now?" Asked Lisanna, very annoyed.

"Yeah." Lucy smirked standing up and walking to her.

Lisanna gritted her teeth as Lucy's face was inches away from her face. Lucy smirked evilly sending shivers down Lisanna's back. Lisanna stepped back from Lucy who was starring at her with a ominous look.

"Do you think someone weaker than you can actual be alive or actually defeat Glimore Heart with a few attacks barely using magic. Or someone weaker than you could get Acnologia to attack Fairy Tail!" Lucy laughed as Lisanna backed away with fear.

Lisanna ran out of the guild to catch up with Natsu to tell him what Lucy just said. The guild was empty, due to everyone training. Lucy sat alone tapping her long nails on the table quickly in a beet that was for when your waiting for someone. The guild doors opened slowly and Lucy smirked.

* * *

Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lisanna did a 'have fun' exercise. They would have fun around the sea for the day before the real training. Natsu was swimming as well as Gray but then they started fighting. Lisanna was sitting under an umbrella next to Erza who was eating strawberry shortcake. After a while, Natsu came back to the beach and sat next to Lisanna who was in a daze, thinking about what Lucy said.

"Hey, Lisanna? Anyone there?" Natsu asked waving his hand in front of Lisannas face.

She got out of her trance and looked at Natsu, "Well, I asked Lucy if she was coming, and then she-" Lisanna got cut off by someone walking in front of her.

"I was doing a lot of thinking about what I said. Sorry." The person, Lucy, apologised bending down and staring straight into her face.

Lucy then stood back up and put her head on her shoulder looking to the see "But it's true!" Lucy replied back with a kind of evil in her voice.

"What's true?" Natsu asked looking at Lisanna who was holding back tears.

"By the way, don't tell them about the last thing I said!" Lucy grinned still staring to the sea.

Lisanna was terrified by what Lucy would do if she told them about the Acnologia attack. So she just told him that she called her weak. This made Natsu turn angry and was about to charge at Lucy but was stopped by Erza who was watching Lucy. Lucy walked away from them while they looked at Lisanna who looked to the floor. Lucy walked away not looking back at Natsu, Erza or Lisanna. Lucy smiled as an idea came to Lucy's mind. With that she quickly walked away, not looking back.

* * *

**(B**asically a flash back, but it wasn't that long ago. Lucy in the guild with the person;)

"You took long!" Lucy told the person as he sat down in front of her.

The man had pitch black hair and red eyes sat down in front of Lucy. Lucy was leaning on her hand that was leaning on the table.

"If anyone catches me here, the plan would be ruined." The man told her, emotionless.

"Don't worry, Zeref! Their all training. Their all forgetting about what I did, so I could try getting close to them again if you want." Lucy smirked as she leaned closer to Zeref.

"That won't be necessary. All you need to do is participate in the Games. But, don't let them not your true reason why your in Fairy Tail." Zeref told her, emotionless.

"Fine, fine! I really want to fight someone who's actually strong in the Games!" Laughed Lucy, leaning closer to Zeref.

Lucy put her hand on Zeref's cheek, although Zeref doesn't react, he just remained emotionless. Lucy pulled in closer that their lips brushed and they kissed. To Lucy, it lasted forever, but for Zeref it lasted a reality of a few seconds. Lucy pulled away and frowned as Zeref gave no reaction.

"They might be coming back soon. I'll see you later!" Lucy frowned still and leaned back and put her feet on the table.

Zeref nodded and got up, still no reaction to anything. He was in the guilds doorway and about to leave when Lucy started talking, "Zeref! Next time someone kisses you, you have to react! You never do, it's annoying!"

"Yeah, yeah, fine!" Zeref called back walking out the guild.

Lucy sighed and walked out of the guild to the beach, hoping Lisanna was there so she could tell her not to say a word about what she said about Acnologia. When she arrived she saw Lisanna just about to tell Natsu, so she ran over and appeared in front of her.

"I was doing a lot of thinking about what I said. Sorry." Lucy apologised.

**(End of Flashback!)**

* * *

Lucy was a far distance from Natsu and the others by now. Lucy smirked, 'Not necessary to get close to the guild, well that's no fun!' Lucy thought, giggling mentally.

"I have to tell you, I don't care what Lucy does, you have the right to know!" Whispered Lisanna as she watched Lucy walking .

"What is it, Lisanna?" Erza asked, concerned for her friend.

"Lucy hasn't changed! She admitted she got Acnologia to try kill us and she said, 'someone weaker than you could get Acnologia to attack Fairy Tail'. I have to tell you!" Lisanna began to look shocked as Lucy stopped walking.

Lisanna could pick out that Erza and Natsu were talking to her about this but she was to focused on Lucy. Lucy was frozen to the ground, she twitched as she heard what Lisanna said. She could hear from a 50 feet distance away. She felt Lisanna stare at her which made her more annoyed. She knew she couldn't react or the plan would be ruined. Lucy though of the perfect plan so she turned around and walked to were Natsu, Erza and Lisanna were sitting. Lisanna's eyes glistened with fear as she saw Lucy walk up to them.

"Guys, do you know if there are any high paying requests at the guild, so I don't have to go there if there's not." Lucy smiled, making Natsu and Erza doubt what Lisanna had said.

"N-no, we don't. We haven't had time to look." Erza replied smiling, that this was the Lucy they knew and loved.

"Oh, well thanks. I'm guessing I'll have to go then." Lucy gave a depressed look that made Natsu giggle a bit.

Lucy began to walk away but then stopped and shot a death glare towards Lisanna, "Please can you not make up mean rumours and spread them around, please?" Lucy started to fake cry, and Erza and Natsu glared at Lisanna, giving into Lucy's tears.

"B-but you said it yourself!" Defended Lisanna, getting looks from Erza and Natsu.

"No, why would I do that to my family? I did it because if I didn't he threatened your life's!" Lucy lied, trying to make it sound real.

Lucy fell to the floor covering her eyes as she cried fake tears. Erza and Natsu rushed over to see if she was ok. Lucy nodded and walked to the guild. Lucy overheard Erza and Natsu yell at her telling her to not make up rumours. Lucy laughed whipping away her fake tears then spotted something even more funnier, Gray getting chased by Juvia. Lucy giggled at the scene and was about to walk away when she heard Juvia call for Gray. When Lucy looked back, Gray was gone. This surprised Lucy but thought of it only natural for Gray to hide.

"Lucy!" A whisper from behind Lucy called her name. Lucy turned around to see Gray hiding behind a shop.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, trying to sound innocent.

"If Juvia asks can you say I went to the guild?" Gray asked looking around the corner to see if Juvia was coming.

"Sure." Lucy smiled but then saw Juvia approaching her.

"Love rival, are you hiding Gray-sama?" Juvia asked looking angry.

Lucy shook her head, "No, I saw him run and I asked were he was going and he said he was going to the guild. I'm going there now, you can come with me if you want!" Lucy smiled and Juvia smiled too. She nodded and they walked up to the guild.

Lucy looked over her shoulder and winked at Gray who smiled as if to say 'Thank-you-so-much'. She turned her head back to face Juvia who was going on about how she loved Gray. Lucy laughed, trying to remain innocent.

"Juvia?" Lucy looked up to Juvia who was skipping, obviously hurrying to the guild to see Gray, though he wasn't there.

"What is it?" Juvia sang looking over to see Lucy.

"Do you like Lisanna?" Lucy asked looking up to see Juvia looked shocked.

"Well, I heard that she's thinking of asking out Natsu, and she is nice, so yeah. Why?" Juvia looked concerned so Lucy smiled a reassuring smile.

"Oh, no reason I just wondered. Well, if Natsu likes her, then I will but I haven't known her that long, so I can't give an opinion!" Lucy grinned.

Lucy hated Lisanna, she hated her even more when she had told her what she especially told her not to say. Lucy sighed and watched Juvia skip up to the guild. As they reached the guild, they opened the doors and Lucy walked up to the request board. Juvia looked frantically round the room looking for Gray. She then sighed when he wasn't there. No one else was at the guild, they were probably having fun down by the beach. Juvia ran out the guild and kept looking for Gray, while Lucy looked on the request board for high paying job. Lucy smiled when she found one and tore it off. This one was to catch a dark guild for 90,000 Jewels. Lucy skipped quickly down towards the beach to look for her team, Natsu, Erza and Gray.

After a while of skipping, Lucy arrived at the beach and spotted Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lisanna talking to each other. Lucy raised off to see them and soon was standing in front of them. She held up the piece of paper with the request details on.

"This one." Lucy told them, emotionless.

"Luce, we can't do a job at the moment, we have to train." Natsu told her making Lucy frown.

"Doing " Lucy replied shoving it closer into their faces.

"Fine, fine! Can Lisanna come to?" Erza asked, giving in.

"Yeah! I've forgiven her!" Smiled Lucy putting down the paper.

"Meet at the guild in 1 hour!" Lucy told them skipping away.

Lisanna smiled a little that nothing bad would happen to her. She also thought that there's no way she's changed from her old self that much. Lisanna's smile grew larger but then saw Natsu, Erza and Gray get up to go pack. Lisanna then followed behind, still smiling.

(Time skip; 1 hour later:)

Lucy was waiting in the guild with a small bag. Erza was also waiting with a hundred bags behind her. Lisanna had a few bags that were behind her too. Gray and Natsu were the only ones not there. Then, the doors slammed open and Natsu and Gray were head to head, literally. They had angry auras over them and were shouting names at each other.

"Gray, Natsu are you two fighting?" Erza asked with a death glare that made them act like best friends.

"N-no, we're best friends, right, Natsu?" Gray asked putting on a fake smile as well as Natsu.

"A-aye!" Natsu stuttered acting like Happy number 2.

Happy flew besides Natsu, munching on a fish. Lucy giggled and began to walk out the guild followed by the rest. Out the corner of her eye she saw the forest, and thought about saying something. Lucy stopped making Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lisanna bump into Lucy. They looked to the forest were Lucy was looking and saw an empty forest.

"One second." Lucy told them and walked into the forest, "Stay there!" Lucy yelled back.

After 2 minuets, Lucy came back to see Lisanna and Natsu talking and blushing. Erza and Gray were moaning at Happy about some fish.

Lucy walked back to them making them look at Lucy, "Let's go." Lucy told them and carried on walking.

"Lucy, why do you go to the forest everyday?" Lisanna asked staring at Lucy.

"That doesn't concern you. Now hurry up! We might be late!" Lucy told them and they began to follow Lucy.

After a small walk, they arrived at the train station. Natsu was begging not to go but Erza dragged him on and Lisanna begged Erza to not be so harsh. They finally got onto the train and it started to depart. Lucy sat next to Erza who sat next to Gray. Lucy was the closet to the window so she stared out to see different places. Erza and Gray were talking and Natsu and Lisanna were chatting and blushing, over Natsu's green face, it was barely noticeable. Something made everyone stop what they were doing and stare at Lisanna and Natsu.

"Natsu, I... I... love you!" Lisanna just blurted out, making Lucy stare with her mouth an 'o' shape.

"Huh? L-Lisanna?" Natsu asked falling backwards and hitting his head on the window.

Lisanna blushed and looked to the ground, she kept her eyes there for a few minuets, ignoring the team talk. After the few minuets, she looked up to see Lucy resting her head on her hand, which was resting on the table, and talking and laughing with Natsu. As Natsu hit his head on the table after feeling sick, Lucy shot her a look as if to say 'I-win'. Lisanna knew now that she was in a competition with Lucy for Natsu. Although, Lucy was only doing this to annoy Lisanna.

After a long train journey, they exited the train and Natsu fell to the floor kissing the ground. They then walked to the Mayor who posted the job. A large building was standing in front of them, with a large wooden door. Lucy pushed the door open and shouts were heard through the building. A man carrying papers ran past them. Lucy totally ignored the screams and walked to the wooden doors in front of them. She opened it to find the mayor clenching his head and shacking it.

"We're here for the job, we're Fairy Tail." Lucy told the mayor walking to face him. "Hey, you were the client them few jobs ago!" Lucy smirked leaning closer to his face.

"I-it's you! I didn't expect you! If it's you doing the job, it's cancelled!" The mayor shouted pointing to the door.

"All I did was destroy the forest! And... a few buildings." Lucy looked to the ground then heard Natsu laugh.

"Luce is destroying stuff now? This will be fun!" Natsu laughed and made him fall to the floor.

"If that's your team, you can do this job if you make sure this girl doesn't destroy anything!" The mayor shouted and the team nodded.

The mayor started talking about the job and once he finished, Lucy found an inn to stay for the night. They walked in and found a room for each other. They started coming up a plan with how to get into the dark guild.

"I say we barge in there and start attacking!" Lucy smiled at her plan and the others agreed, "Well, I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." Lucy yawned and began to walk out.

"Hey, Luce. Why do you have your keys?" Natsu asked holding them up.

Lucy turned around, "If their not strong, there's no point using my true magic." Lucy told him and began to walk over to him but slipped.

Lucy landed on top of Natsu and grabbed her keys, "Natsu are you ok? You've gone red. Are you sure you haven't caught a cold?" Lucy asked leaning in closer to Natsu which made him blush even more.

"Oi, get off of him!" Yelled Lisanna pulling Lucy off Natsu.

"Huh? You want to fight, Lisanna?" Lucy asked shooting death glares at her.

"Bring it on!" Lisanna yelled as she and Lucy started to charge at each other.

* * *

**Kind of a filler chapter, but it explains stuff needed for the next chapters. Like Lucy hates Lisanna. Lucy will be getting close to them to trust her when... I can't tell you that! And that Lisanna loves Natsu and now it's a competition between Lucy and Lisanna for Natsu. Although, Lucy doesn't love him. Also, that mysterious man is Zeref. And they're might be a relationship between them! So yeah, ZerCy, NaLu and NaLi this chapter! I'll update soon!**


	6. Weak

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Previously:**

Lucy turned around, "If their not strong, there's no point using my true magic." Lucy told him and began to walk over to him but slipped.

Lucy landed on top of Natsu and grabbed her keys, "Natsu are you ok? You've gone red. Are you sure you haven't caught a cold?" Lucy asked leaning in closer to Natsu which made him blush even more.

"Oi, get off of him!" Yelled Lisanna pulling Lucy off Natsu.

"Huh? You want to fight, Lisanna?" Lucy asked shooting death glares at her.

"Bring it on!" Lisanna yelled as she and Lucy started to charge at each other.

**Chapter 6:**

Lisanna transformed into the tigress form and began to attack Lucy. Lucy simply dodged and took out her keys. Lucy smirked, "Open, gate of the ram, Aries!" Lucy yelled and Aries stood in front of her.

"What is it? I'm sorry." Apologised Aries looking to the floor.

"Just get Lisanna, please!" Yelled Lucy, pointing to Lisanna.

"Y-yes!" Aries smiled and hit Lisanna with some wool.

Lisanna fell back hit by some wool. Lisanna gritted her teeth and transformed into the half bird form. Her arms were now wings and her feet were birds feet. Aries had disappeared and Lisanna's claws were about to hit Lucy when Lucy dodged and pulled out another golden key.

"Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!" Lucy yelled and Virgo appeared next to her.

"Punishment, Princess?" Virgo asked making Lucy twitch with annoyance.

"No! Just get Lisanna!" Lucy yelled in frustration and pointed at Lisanna.

Virgo nodded and drilled under the ground and hit her from were she was standing. Lisanna got knocked back and was unconscious for a few minuets. Lucy thanked Virgo and Virgo went back to the spirit world. Lucy sat back down and Natsu, Erza and Gray looked at her shocked.

"Lisanna was weak?" Erza asked looking at Lucy surprised.

"Yeah." Lucy replied bluntly, "I would use my true magic for you three because your strong!" Lucy complimented.

Lisanna woke up from he unconscious state and shot death glares at Lucy who had stood up and was walking back to her room.

**(Time skip: Next morning;)**

Lucy woke up and put on her normal white top and blue mini skirt. She attached her keys to her belt and put on some black combat boots. Lucy began to walk out of the room but was stopped by her door being pushed open by Natsu. He smiled his signature smile, "Come on, Luce! We're ready to go!"

Lucy nodded, with an expressionless face. She followed Natsu who ran outside to find Gray and Erza smiling at her. Lucy smiled in reply and saw Lisanna look away from Lucy's stare. They walked off to a forest were the mayor had located them. They came across a castle-like building which had the guild mark hanging over the door. It was covered by a tree so no one could see it.

"I think we should sneak in an-" Lisanna was cut off by Lucy kicking open the guild doors. The men stared at her before Lucy got out a key.

Lucy held the key in front of her, "Open, gate of the Golden Bull; Taurus!" Lucy chanted but then sighed as Taurus had hearts in his eyes. "Just get them." Lucy sighed and then Erza, Natsu and Gray came charging in and started attacking. Lisanna was in the doorway and pulled Lucy outside.

"What?" Lucy hissed staring at Lisanna. Lisanna had a stern look on her face and gave off a deadly aura.

"Leave Natsu alone!" Demanded Lisanna through gritted teeth. Lucy blinked and began to roll on the floor laughing. Lisanna looked puzzled and looked at the blonde whipping away tears of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Lisanna asked, _very_ confused. Lucy stood up, she had calmed herself down, and was staring at Lisanna with a murderous glare.

"You think I would stay away from my best friend, all because someone weaker than me doesn't like it?" Lucy asked with a sort of hiss. Tears were streaming down Lisanna's pale cheeks. The salty water dropped onto a floor making a small splash on the moist soil.

"Lucy, come on and help us already!" Shouted Natsu from inside. Lucy turned her head in the way the voice was coming from.

"Coming!" Lucy yelled back and turned her head back to Lisanna.

"Why don't you leave already? Your to weak to defend by yourself, you'll just be a burden." Lucy spat making Lisanna's tears pick up speed and began to drop rapidly. Lucy walked into the guild building and started to attack the men who opposed her. Lisanna began to walk into the guild to show she's strong and to prove Lucy wrong. She entered and a man charged at her and pinned her to the ground with a sword to her neck. He slowly dug it into her neck, to slow. Blood began to run off from her neck and drop onto the floor. Lucy realised the smell and smirked as she turned to see what was happening. She turned her head and walked away from the slowly dying mage. An evil grin on Lucy's face caught the attention of Natsu who was yelling at Gray even though he was in the middle of a fight. He caught the scent of blood and that followed from the grey haired girl behind the grinning Lucy.

"Lisanna!" Natsu yelled running over to her. He pulled the man back and hit him with a fist covered in flames. Lisanna was unconscious, or so Natsu hoped. Lucy walked her way to the last man still standing and stared at him before Taurus came and hit him out the way. Lucy closed the gate and sent her spirits back to the spirit world. She turned around to see everyone circling Lisanna and tried to wake her up but her eyes wouldn't even flinch by the noise coming from the Team, minus Lucy.

**Sorry it's so short... I will update soon!**


	7. 666

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Sorry late update... MIND BLOCK! Also the internet was down for what felt like years!**

**Previously:**

Lucy closed the gate and sent her spirits back to the spirit world. She turned around to see everyone circling Lisanna and tried to wake her up but her eyes wouldn't even flinch by the noise coming from the Team, minus Lucy.

**Chapter 7:**

The bitter wind burnt the guild's bare skin. The trees whispered and the church bells chimed. The snow white doors opened slowly and the guild exited it slowly. Whimpers came from the guild as they walked past the grave yard. A snowflake fell and hit the ground behind them, followed by a few others. The guild left and walked the way back to the guild.

Lisanna was dead.

Lucy smiled to the thought as she followed slowly behind the guild. Her face dropped as Natsu turned around. Boredom was the only emotion Lucy was feeling at the time. A smile spread across her lips as an idea came to her mind. She pushed everyone else out of the way and ran up to the guild. The guild stared at her in shock and a little anger.

She pushed the guild doors open and ran inside. She stared at the request board, hoping there would be a cure for her boredom. A little while later, the rest of the guild entered and stared at Lucy in anger. All she can think about is missions, says the mind in their heads.

"Oi, Luce! How can you go on a mission when your own nakama is dead!" Natsu yelled. Lucy didn't even turn her head, she didn't really care.

"Weaklings have no purpose in life. I don't care." Lucy told the guild making them feel with rage. Lucy didn't react only a large smile, reaching to her ears, as she pulled off a piece of ragged paper. She looked at it closely at the picture at the top of the paper. Three six's. She smiled again and held the paper up to Natsu, Erza and Gray's faces.

"This one!" Lucy smiled, happily, as though she never got caught by that guild. She stared at them with a small anger in her eyes.

"Lucy, don't you have any emotion!?" Yelled Erza, with tears falling down her cheek. She slapped the paper out of Lucy's hands. The paper floated to the ground and landed softly on the floor. Lucy turned her head to face the paper, then turned it back to face Erza. Anger flooded Lucy's eyes as she stared into the crying Erza's eyes.

"Our friend is dead and all you care about is the jobs?!" Erza screamed into Lucy's face making her twitch with annoyance.

"Fine. I'll go alone." Lucy told her as she bent down and picked the paper up. She stared at Erza again before pushing her out of the way and passing the paper to Mira. She stood in the door way, not looking back.

"Don't die while I'm gone, will ya?"Lucy demanded with an evil grin pressed erroneously on her face. The others where in complete shock on what she had just said and a lot of confusion bubbled in their heads. Lucy left the guild and they got back to their crying in peace.

"Hasn't Lucy changed a lot. I mean, a bit _too_ much?" Erza asked, whipping the tears from her eyes. The others turned their head to that comment, but were in to much depression to even care.

"I know! I knew Lucy didn't really like Lisanna but I thought she would at least be sad for her own nakama if they died!" Natsu said as the guild doors banged open.

Lucy entered the guild and skipped over to Team Natsu, with a happy smile on her face.

"They say that I can't go alone, I have to go with a team~!" Lucy sang staring at the famous group that were sitting around a table. They looked up to Lucy with anger dwelling in their eyes.

"We're too sad, Luce!" Natsu argued with rage sizzling at the tip of his tongue burning his tone at the same time. Lucy pouted and shoved paper in their faces.

"But I'm bo~red! Please~ I just want to forget the sadness by taking on a job~!" Lucy lied with boredom written on her face.

"You feel sad?" Gray asked making Lucy nod with a fake frown on her face.

"Fine, we'll go then, so you get over the sadness. I knew you would be sad if a nakama dies." Natsu smiled along with Happy who said his significant phrase of, "Aye Sir!"

Lucy's smile slowly grew back on her face with a twinkle in her eyes. She grabbed them all by the arm and dragged them out of the guild, the doors slamming behind them, and they made their way towards the train station.

* * *

They had taken the unknown job that wasn't fully explained. It was all about finding an item this man had lost. The good thing about this job was that Lucy knew the man, even though he doesn't know her.

Lies. The two are very old acquaintances. From very long ago that doesn't sound possible.

* * *

Hey, SO sorry I haven't uploaded in, what, a year or so. I got bored of this story line, writers block, the internet went down for 2 months, and I was SO busy re-watching Fairy Tail and watching other animes and reading Fairy Tails manga. (Its so good!)

Anyway, I hope to upload a new chapter every week, I hope, but... I never know what'll happen.

P. S. To any D. Gray-man fans: Please tell me if I should make a D. Gray-man fanfic... Thanks if you do!

~Thanks for those who waited for this. I deeply apologise for the late update!~


End file.
